


Consolari

by kuma166



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Comfort Male, Hurt/Comfort, Korean-Japanese War, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: Everytime he sees Daesung down, the thing that Jiyong wants to do first is to console him. Like he owed the younger something, but he doesn't really know why. He is sure that he never had other Daesung, but Kang Daesung, in his life. Or did he, in another life?





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This is my attempt to make a GDae story. Some thing that I want to say for your information:
> 
> 1\. I never heard about comfort men before. There were comfort women and the idea of comfort men suddenly popped up when lovely friend asked me to make GDae.  
> 2\. This story mainly set at the era of Japanese Occupation in Korea (1910-1945) where Korean young women were forced to be comfort women for Japanese army, and so, the idea of comfort men is the same.  
> 3\. This comfort women issue is soooo sensitive and I don't intend to poke that side. This make-believe idea of comfort man solely on my idea inspired by comfort women stories.  
> 4\. Blah. kkkk
> 
> Enjoy :)

in sumniam miseriam rcdactos consolari. latin: to comfort in sorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

"Who is your name?" the tone commanding. But he was supposed to act like one anyway. He's indeed the commander.

"Ryuu. Ryuuichi. Whatever you like to call me, Sir."

"No," he shake his head. "I mean, your Korean name."

I chuckled at the words 'Korean name'. It had been too long since the last time my own name was heard. When was it? When my mother screamed it before I was forced to be a comfort men?

"My name is Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong," I snorted, head up to look at his eyes. What I didn't expect was he was smiling at me, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. His small eyes observed every inch of my face, then he stopped at my eyes. I've never felt more naked even I was fully clothed.

"Your eyes are so mesmerizing, Beautiful Dragon," he said with voice full of sincerity, not the ones that were full of lust I was heard before.

You are beautiful, my Little Beautiful Dragon.

***

 

"Kang Daesung?"

I saw him all curled into a blanket on his shared bed. Hearing sniffs and sobs, I walked towards his bed and patted the blanket.

"Don't see me like this. I am sooo bloated, Hyung."

"Why? Is there something bugging you?"

He freed himself from the blanket and sat beside me. When he sat and turned his face to me, it was wet. I didn't know whether it was tears, sweat or mucus. I chuckled at the sight and he pouted his mouth even more. Looking at the surrounding, I then found a box of tissue on the night stand. Pulling some, I wiped away all the wetness in his face and he just stayed still, lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"There, there. You're beautiful if you can smile more, Daesung-ah."

"I am not. I only have my voice. If I don't, they wouldn't take me as a trainee here," he shook his head. "Meanwhile you... You are beautiful, Hyung. A Beautiful Dragon."

My breath hitched upon hearing that. Where did I hear that before? But I was smiling anyway. Those words were an oasis I needed in my desserted heart. A Beautiful Dragon.

"Then you are a Smiling Angel, Daesung-ah. So don't let people's words get into you, yeah?"


	2. The Hurt

 

It was really a busy night as the sound of men laughing, chuckling and giggling could be heard. If it wasn’t because of the moans and scream slipped between the laughter, people would think that it was just a bar, restaurant, or a place where people gather and had a festive. But no, this wasn’t a happy place nor to find the happiness. _Or maybe some have their own happiness._

This place couldn’t be called a brothel –a brothel should be a place where the _gisaeng_ gave some entertainment to the people who came to there and maybe pay for their companion. Here, people, especially the army could have it free. There wasn’t a process like accompany the master –that we should call the person who came to us- and gave them polite giggle and poured them some alcohol. Here, was pure lust. People came to here just to get to the temporary heaven, lifting their burden after killing some people at the war zone.

“Moan for me, Ryuu-san,” the person behind me slapped my ass cheeks and growled.

How could I moan when he did was put my ass cheeks together and place his little dick in between it. It was my luck because my backdoor was abused almost fifteen times from noon and I hadn’t wear my yukata since the first person came to me.

Then I felt some substance like jellies was spread into my hole and I flinched. My first reaction was to pull my lower region away from the cold thing the old man touched me with. But I immediately realized my own mistake after a hard slap, a very hard one, landed in my thigh.

“HOW DARE YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME? YOU LITTLE BITCH!”

I wasn’t unfamiliar with Japanese words. Hell, I understood it better each day as Shunya, other comfort man in the house, was capable to grasp Japanese very well and he taught me Japanese. Tears escaped from my eyes, but I quickly wiped it using my hand. The man on top of me trying to kiss me as he held his manhood to my backdoor again. However, I felt disgusted. I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek, moustache slightly tickling the side of my nose.

He was sighing in content. I guessed it was in but all I could feel was the sting because my hole was wounded before and I just put some cold water before I had to open my thighs widely for another men. Despite my brain screamed that I had to cry to lift all the burden in my shoulders, my body was against it. I looked at the dim, fluttering candles that was softly blown by the wind.

“I said moan for me,” the man hissed and began to choke me with his big hand.

I proceeded to make some moan, heartless moan for him to finish quickly so I could escape from the torture. I had served enough today and I knew the man who “take care” of us would allow me to sleep as the comfort men was a serious business as it was some kind of secret in the army itself.

The man finished faster than I thought after some squeeze I made. He laid beside me and closed his eyes, lips were stretched in a kind of smirk.

“Ugh! Fucking good,”

I reached my yukata, my worn out yukata, and wore it quickly, ignoring ivory, sticky substance that came out from my stretched hole. The old man laughed out loud as I limped when I tried to reach the door.

“Run, Ryuu-san. Run! Run like a bitch or I will catch you again~~” he singsonged but I wore my _geta_ –wooden sandals- and left the room as soon as possible without tying the _obi_ of my yukata. I just grabbed each side of my yukata and covered my manhood, chest slightly visible to see as I ran to the cleaning room.

Feeling as unworthy as pebbles.

***

 

Upon reaching the cleaning room that placed quite a distance from the main house, I just realized I didn’t bring candle with me. Fortunately the moon was shining brightly and I could see what was in front of me.

I unlocked the room without roof and there was a dim light. The unsteady light must have come from the candle, even the light from the moon was brighter. I heard muffled sobs and I tried to locate where the sobs came from.

Touching the wooden wall, the sobs came out louder and I saw someone crouched in front of a basket full of water, face covered by his own palms. Some of the tears fell into the basket and I squinted my eyes to see who he was. Then I saw a familiar yukata color with the help of the candle near him.

“Shunya-kun?”

The owner of the name turned his head and looked at me. “Ryuu-san?” he called me. “Ryuu-san? Is it you? I can’t see you well.”

I forgot that Shunya couldn’t see well and I walked towards him, then crouching in front of him. “I am,” I patted his shoulder and he wiped his face with the sleeves of his yukata. He lowered his head and held into a cloth tightly that I became curious. Some stains were there, some of it were darker and the new ones were brighter. When I recognized what stain it was, I grabbed the cloth and brought it closer to my eyes.

“Don’t!” Shunya pulled the cloth back but I had already known it.

“Blood! It is blood, right?” I grabbed his shoulders. “Are you hurt somewhere? Who did that?”

Shunya looked at my eyes and bit his lower lips. “It hurts, Ryuu-san. It hurts down there…” he cried, hardly resist the urge of screaming his heart out loud. “I—I don’t even know what to do. It hurts when I lay on my back, it hurts when I lay on my stomach, it hurts when I stand, it hurts when I sit…” his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

“Did someone hit you or playing with some tools?” I moved my hands up and down from his shoulder to his arms to soothe him.

“No one hit me, as far as I know. But I’ve worked since morning to compensate because I was sick lately. The boss said that some people had waited for me, even I passed out for some hours and found out I was bleeding. Maybe someone had abused me when I passed out…” Shunya found my knees and held into it tightly. “I—I don’t want to be sick. I don’t want to be burnt out if I can’t be healed…” he leaned forward as he buried his face into my neck. I slipped my arms to his sides and hugged him when he put his arms around my shoulder.

“Let me help you, hmm?” I caressed his back. “ _Aniki_ is here, Shunya-kun. Don’t worry. _Aniki_ is here. We’re together, right? I will treat your wound, okay?” I felt he nodded against my neck, but he didn’t pull back. I hugged him for some more time and slowly but sure, his breath became steady.

“Thank you, Ryuu-san,” Shunya said when he pulled back. A smile plastered in his face. I chuckled as I saw dark circles under his eyes and my thumbs caressing the darkening skin.

“I think you need some rest. Should we came back to our room?” I said as I stood up and then realized that I went to the cleaning room to get rid the sticky substance from before. “After I clean myself of course. Have you cleaned yourself?”

Shunya nodded weakly, “But would you mind to help me stand up?”

I reached out my hands for him to hold and with some groans, he finally stood up. He grimaced, maybe to help him get through the pain. “ _Aniki_ would help you to put some medicine down there. But later.”

“Tha-th-ank you, _A-a.._ ” he hesitated and bit his lower lip. “A—”

“ _Aniki._ It’s okay. You can call me that. No need to call me Ryuu-san again. It’s Ryuu _Aniki_ for you,” I smiled.

“Ryuu _Aniki,_ ” he smiled as he made himself familiar with the words. “Ryuu _Aniki_ ,” he giggled. “Thank you, Ryuu _Aniki._ ”

***

 

After taking care of Shunya who was laying on his stomach, I stared at the ceiling. Based on the issues, the comfort men were better than the comfort women; we still had proper meal, proper care and the people who were responsible for us were _really_ responsible. We got proper time to take care of ourselves, considering the men who used us wanted the comfort men to be still tight around there.

I sighed heavily.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Being a slave somewhere in Hashima and Takahashima was better in my opinion, than being abused by being a comfort men. _What is comfort?_ The meaning became blurred as I didn’t receive nor get comfort at all since the time I arrived at the ‘comfort house’.

I still remembered the time when the Japanese army came to my house while I was picking up red peppers at the farm near the house. They pulled my older sister and literally throw them into the truck. While my mother and father begging one of the people, they shoot my parents on the head, leaving them dead in front of our house.

Based on the conversation, I was aware that they were looking for me. I snickered when I saw familiar figure who told that the Kwon family had one son. I was running away but stopped after I heard they shot the gun into the air and warned me not to move once inch. Then, the last thing I remembered was they punched me on my face and then it was pitch black.

 

Then I woke up when the truck was going to somewhere and I was surrounded by eight men in uniform, with big guns on their hands. In the truck, I counted there were fifteen more men. We were exhausted, thirsty and starving, but when one of the men asked for a water, he was hit hard until he passed out. I didn’t know what the man in uniform talked about, but from the intonation I guessed he wanted us not to ask anything or we would be hit the same way.

I thought it was far away as we arrived at a big house at dawn. I saw five more trucks when I cocked my head to see. Then, the uniform men started to kick us out from the truck and some of us fell down, but then dragged by another men in uniform like they were a cow. They were pulled by hair and was kicked into the building where some more people were waiting.

They lined up the men that were bought and observed our face one by one and we were told to enter three different rooms. That was when I saw Lee Seunghyun, or later would be Shunya.

_Whilst mine is Ryuuichi._

 

 

 

“Ryuu-sa—I mean, Ryuu _Aniki_ are you sleeping?” I heard a whisper mixed with sound of teeth clattering.

“I am still awake, Shun-kun. Why?”

“M-may I sleep closer to you because this night is especially cold that I was awaken from my sleep,” his hands were trembling as he tried to reach my yukata.

I pulled him into my embrace and he used my chest to rest his head. He hugged me back and mumbled something against my chest. “I’ve never had a hyung—I mean _aniki_ , before,”

A Korean word slipped out from his mouth and we immediately looked around the room, afraid that we would be punished if the Japanese heard it. “I really want to talk to you with our language, but here’s very risky. Maybe we should have a chat in Korean when it’s only the two of us,” I ran my fingers through his long black locks. “We should sleep, Shunya-kun.”

There was no words anymore after Shunya nodded.

 

* * *

Japanese

Aniki: Older brother (hyung)

Geta: wooden sandal. Ususally used when wearing yukata


	3. Sanity

Birds were chirping and the sunlight hit the room where the comfort men slept. I opened my eyes and hissed at the foreign pain on my arm. Annoyed, I rubbed my eyes harshly and then tapped the person who was sleeping soundly.

“Shunya-kun! Wake up!”

The boy wriggled away, but a groan came from the deep of his throat. His right arm reached back, grabbed his own bottom and grimaced. “Fuck! It still hurts!”

I sat up and reached for Shunya’s bottom. I caressed the cheeks of his bottom up to his hips to ease the pain. He was busy biting the sleeves of his yukata and I could see his eyes wet.

“Shunya-kun… It’s still early in the morning for you to go down like this. If those men catch you being all weak like this, they will hurt you even more…” My heart hurt even more to see him laying there and sobbing. Other men wake up just to growl or throwing a sharp glare upon hearing the muffling cry from Shunya.

Other five people stood up in annoyance and one by one went out from the small room, some of them still smelt like alcohol. The last to go out, Kenichi, purposely nudged Shunya’s hip using his foot before walking out, leaving Shunya in a greater pain.

The rude act almost got me to punch Kenichi. If it wasn’t because of Shunya grabbing my yukata, I would punch him right in front of the room. Kenichi saw me, but a smirk was drawn on his face.

“Don’t you dare to think that it’s only you who they had abused, Shunya. Why don’t you just offer yourself to be burn with the comfort women out there? Don’t think that because you’re the youngest here, then you have my pity! Don’t act like a baby and get up Shunya! Lift your ass up there and serve those fucking Japanese!” Kenichi shouted his heart out and I saw the curled fists.

Shunya moved his body and lifted his head to see Kenichi, still laying on his stomach. “It’s badly hurt, Kenichi-san. I—I didn’t know what happened when I passed out but it wounded my—”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU THINK IT DIDN’T HAPPEN TO ME?” he rushed his way to the youngest man between us. Kenichi squatted and pointed his forefinger to Shunya’s temple. I was about to shove him away but Kenichi was stronger. Instead, he kicked me away and he continued to unleash his anger. “When you were resting here, saying that you were sick and all, I was appointed to serve those bastard, Shunya! Two days straight I didn’t even know whether it was day or night and all I remember was they had their manhood inside me non-stop! NON STOP SHUNYA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS MY BODY AND DIGNITY?”

I saw Kenichi pushed Shunya’s head and the latter didn’t even flinch, stance still the same and he just lowered his gaze.

“Oh, who am I to talk about dignity? I threw it away after I realized that I would be degraded here,” Kenichi stood up. He rubbed his face, eyes set at me first then he laid his eyes on Shunya for the last time, “Lucky you. You have Ryuuichi to take care of you.”

Kenichi then went out from the room

***

 

I thought there were more than twenty men in the big traditional Korean house, but they had it changed to fit their likings, Japanese symbols here and there, and every man had to wear yukata. We were provided a small room for our own, but it wasn’t a privilege. It was rather a nightmare. We could hear scream, couldn’t tell which one was the pleasure scream or the tortured one. Once we entered the rooms, we were nothing but a bunch of tight assholes, ready to be hurt and suffered.

The backdoor wasn’t there to be entered; it was supposed to be a way out from whatever we shoved down to our mouth. But I remembered a Japanese caretaker once talked to me about the thing that was indeed a mess and deviated from what I once knew.

‘It is indeed something unusual, but there are people who like it tight, and once you feel it, I doubt you want to go back,’ he laughed hard in front of me. ‘And men won’t bear a baby. Or babies.’

‘But woman has backdoor, too?’ I shrugged.

‘Ryuu, you won’t understand,’ he then left me hanging.

 

 

The sound of room opened by someone could be heard from my room and my heart clenched. It wasn’t my room, but it was the room just beside mine. _Shunya._ I gulped. It wasn’t long when I heard a scream piercing through the air and four walls surrounded him. I didn’t catch what the conversation was, but all I heard was Shunya pleading, to be pitied. The other sound heard was a hard slap, or maybe punch.

The air was heavy. I couldn’t breathe.

No more scream filling the air.

Shunya must have been knocked out.

 

I restrained myself not to come to Shunya’s room. There should be at least one conscious person to keep us alive, and that person was me. I didn’t know how to beg, I didn’t know how to pray, but I kneeled as I shut my eyes tight, palms pressed together –imitating what my mother had done when she wanted a good harvest after she planted something.

“Dear whoever-you-are, please. Please. Please let me Shunya be my side forever. Please keep him alive. I don’t know what to do if he’s gone.”

I bit my lower lips. _Why I beg when He couldn’t save me or get me out from this suffering?_ I didn’t know what to do except begging to— _whatever_.

“Please, _Kami-sama._ ”

It was silly. There was no one to hear at my plea, only the walls heard it. But I felt like it was the most sincere thing I’ve ever asked.

“Please. I need a brother to keep me sane.”

 

 

 

The door to my room was opened and I abruptly stood up, not knowing that I stepped on my own yukata and tripped. My upper body was exposed and two pairs of hungry eyes were gawking at me, like predators who had caught their target. One of them had a dark skin and tall while the other was slightly shorter and had a pale skin.

“Wow. Look at this fine one,” the taller man said. His eyebrows wriggling, one of the corner of his lips went up as he wiped his lower lip with his thumb. “Beautiful. Even more beautiful than the women I’ve had.”

“Hmph,” the other man snickered. “Even better, Sakagawa-san. The tightness. Ugh!” he squirmed and laughed, maybe thinking about the warm that would enveloped his mandhood nice and warmly. “Strip, you filthy creature. Why are you even wearing something if at the end you will wear nothing?”

 

The dark skinned one came to me, tugging at my yukata harshly before pinned me on the floor. I winched at the coldness on my back. He tried to kiss me on my lips, but I turned my head away while the other was standing, watching us with eyes full of lust.

“Hurry. I can’t wait. The senior will come soon and we won’t have enough time for ourselves,” he said.

“I know.”

Then he proceed to take his belt off along his trousers. The shorter man took a tube, filled with a gel like substance and I didn’t really know what it was. However it helped to ease his access to my backdoor. One last thing I saw before I tried to empty my head by looking at the ceiling was the dark skinned one poured a generous amount of the gel to his small half-erect manhood. I couldn’t help but to heave a relieved sigh upon seeing the size. _At least it won’t hurt much as the bigger ones._

He began to stroke my manhood, trying to make it stood and I closed my eyes. I had to manipulate myself, whispering an inaudible chant in my head that this was okay. That they at least gave me a pleasure by stroking me.

I had to enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
